Confidência
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Dezessete anos e a descoberta de estar completamente apaixonada pelo melhor amigo... Completa.
1. Default Chapter

**Cap.1 -(confissões)**

**Há alguns dias tinha me declarado pra ele. Não sei como, mas me apaixonei (simples, pura e verdadeiramente). Talvez entre o caminhar dele e o modo que arrepia o cabelo, me fascinei e me vi hipnotizada por cada simples movimento seu.**

**Não, não foi como todas aquelas outras que o vêem apenas como um lindo bibelô. Estava vendo cada milímetro da alma dele e não existe, tenho certeza, no mundo alguém que o conhece ou vá conhece-lo como eu. O vi como um rapaz que tinha muita tristeza, mas que não a passava ou descontava em ninguém, o vi como o melhor amigo que alguém já sonhou em ter, o vi como alguém que merecia mais que pessoas falsas o adulando por ser famoso e rico, o vi como simplesmente era, alguém integro, companheiro, corajoso e que tentava ser feliz como dava, que só precisava de amizade, carinho e respeito como qualquer um...**

"**Parece tolo falar desse modo, porém realmente gosto de você". **

**Desde aquele dia não me atrevi a olhá-lo nos olhos, mesmo que ele tentasse fazer de tudo pra isso. E que me magoasse não ser tão íntima sua quanto antes. Só queria afastar todo aquele sentimento, devia existir uma regra pra cada coração, nunca se apaixone por alguém que não gosta de você, seria tão menos complexo e com toda certeza haveriam menos corações partidos no mundo...**

**Tudo bem, estou exagerando novamente, é... Acho que virou costume, mas não me importo mais, por que o faria se ainda acho que sou a garota de menor sorte do mundo?**

**Era mais forte que eu, juro que tentei a todo custo não olhar muito nos olhos verdes dele, mas como seria possível se a cada tentativa de me afastar acabava me aproximando mais? Ou o preocupando?**

**Não tenho idéia de como ainda consigo trocar algumas palavras com ele, pois toda vez que ele chega perto de mim, sinto como se minhas pernas fraquejassem e meu coração dispara a tal ponto de senti-lo como se estivesse se estilhaçando dolorosa e rapidamente. Pensando melhor... Minhas pernas realmente se liquefazem quando ele tenta um diálogo que não seja monossilábico ou um monologo...**

**Tudo aconteceu como um baque, repentinamente, como se estivesse acordado e que olhei pela primeira vez para ele, como se fosse um amor a primeira vista (mas sempre esteve ali). O enxerguei de um modo que até pensei ser absurdo, ilusório. O enxerguei puramente como um rapaz que eu sempre fui encantada e não tinha dado conta, foi assustador... Inquietador e ao mesmo tempo aberrante.**

**E ainda tem aquele jeito meigo dele, de não querer magoar ninguém, creio que só faz piorar meus 'sintomas'.**

**Ele me disse de forma bem educada que gostava de mim como uma amiga querida, só isso.**

**Ainda me sinto gelar quando lembro das palavras... Eu senti o tempo fechar sobre minha cabeça, naquele momento queria ser uma avestruz, sumir daquele lugar ou somente acordar. Fui o mais racional possível, tentei entende-lo e não questionei, afinal não era culpa dele a minha súbita atração por ele... **

**A quem estou tentando enganar! Estou completamente apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo e ele me vê como uma 'amiga querida'. Isso rendeu dias de choro e pensamentos irracionais de minha parte, quem diria, só pode ser ironia, sempre tão coerente e conselheira me vi perdida num barco sem previsão de volta. Coisas assim só podiam acontecer comigo, porque não é possível que tudo possa ocorrer de uma vez só (agora sei que é...).**

**Talvez só precisasse de alguém que me aconselhasse, mas quem? Se quem pedia ajuda é o causador do meu mal. **

**Passei a considerar um problema quando me deu conta de que inunca/i, Meu Deus! Nunca... Teria chance com o moreno de olhos mais verdes que as matas brasileiras. E é atemorizante pensar que ele viverá, casará e não vai lembrar dessa amiga boba que está se remoendo por ele e se despedaçando a cada inspiração e expiração que o jovem dá...**

**Não sei quando parei de ler um livro só pra observá-lo praticar algo que costumava fazer continuamente, só lembro que era impulso. Cada sorriso maroto, cada momento de ansiedade, cada briga ou discussão eu estava lá, captando. E não me arrependo de nada, talvez... De tê-lo contado toda verdade, deveria ter guardado só para mim... No entanto, de uma forma ou de outra ele saberia. **

**Me sinto tão... Insignificante. Acho que estou perdendo as forças e só você pode me ouvir agora, ninguém mais entenderia, não conseguiram entender a confusão que está minha cabeça, jamais me decifrariam, sequer prestam válida atenção... **

**Ele nunca me rejeitou como amiga. Até fingiu que nada havia acontecido. Mas não era igual, nunca seria. E ele também sabia, jamais voltaria ao normal nossa relação, sempre existiria aquele assunto (peso, ao nosso redor), que voltaria no momento mais inapropriado. Não quero isso, parece que ele sente pena, eu não sei o que é, mais é uma sensação ruim, que incomoda e me fere muito...**

**Não acho que seja pedir demais ser amada...**

**Um dia ele me disse que me admirava. Guardo na memória, onde ninguém pode tirar, cada cor refletida nele, cada palavra e semblante. Sou capaz de fazer um livro com cada recordação que tenho dele, boa e ruim, e ainda distinguir a época...**

**Devo estar enlouquecendo, mas quando alguém disse que isso seria passageiro deveria ter perguntado 'quão passageiro' porque, em nenhum milímetro meu coração se aquietou, o esqueceu, parou de chorar nesse período de 'abstinência'... **

**Bom, chega de confidências por Hoje. Já derramei lágrimas demais...**

**Ao menos ainda sei a hora de parar.**

**Hermione Granger**

**O diário foi fechado e mais uma vez a jovem voltou a guardá-lo com lágrimas na face. **

**Fim¬¬**

**(Continua)**

**Estava querendo fazer uma fic assim há tempo, nunca tinha coragem ou/e criatividade. Mas sei lá... O que vocês acharam?**

**To achando repetitiva... Mas tudo bem.**

**Ai, ai... Não gosto muito de fazer com que os personagens sofram... Ainda mais quando é o casal que eu mais amo (é Yasmin ninguém antes tinha percebido que você realmente ama H/H... ¬¬).**

**Comentem, por favor!**

**Beijos.**


	2. Final

**Bem, esse é um pequeno Bônus do short...**

**Espero que gostem.**

**-----------------------------------**

**Harry estava preocupado com o comportamento de Hermione diante dele. Resolveu ter uma conversa, para esclarecer tudo aquilo. **

**Ele ainda não acreditava que Mione o amava. Ela não podia, não devia e ele não se iludiria, poderia pô-la em risco de vida, nunca o faria de dependesse dele...**

**Pela manhã do sábado, esperou a maioria das pessoas se refugiarem no jardim do castelo, estava um dia quente e ensolarado. Ótimo para descanso e lazer.**

**Do dormitório feminino desceram diversas garotas, todavia nada de Mione. Até pensou que ela estivesse em seu quarto, de qualquer modo seria mais fácil conversar com ela, a sós.**

**No quarto da monitora – chefe, no entanto, não se encontrava ninguém. Com cautela, ele foi andando para voltar a porta e sair, mas em cima da cama da amiga estava o que parecia ser um livro grosso, mas não tinha indicação de autor. Sua curiosidade foi além, quando o abriu viu que era apenas o diário de Hermione, onde deveria estar todos os seus segredos e pensamentos. A curiosidade venceu o receio de estar invadindo a privacidade da amiga, e querendo entende-la melhor o abriu e foliou... **

**Sua reação não foi das melhores e Harry experimentou o remorso novamente... Ele não conseguia imaginar que Hermione estivesse tão magoada e ferida. **

**Estava além do que ele pensava ou esperava, Hermione realmente gostava dele, muito. Seu coração contorceu, ele não queria vê-la sofrer, só queria protege-la.**

**Nunca se esqueceria do quanto se alegrou e seu coração pulou e gritou quando ela lhe contou aquele segredo. Sua vista embaçava e retornava ao normal. Mas quando abriu a boca, para falar, omitiu essa parte...**

**Ele gostava muito dela e tinha certeza que Perto dele, Hermione correria perigo. Não se perdoaria se algo de mal ocorresse a ela, se dependesse de Harry ela viveria muito. Hermione merecia algo melhor, que não lhe trouxesse encrenca, talvez o Rony, ele não sabia.**

**Mas quando leu aquelas frases ele perdeu o tino, jamais quis que a moça se magoasse, só queria protegê-la e continuaria o fazendo. **

**Estava desnorteado, porém sabia o que fazer. Saiu do salão comunal da Grifinória e a procurou por toda parte, perguntando sempre se alguém a tinha visto. Depois de vários minutos, a encontrou fora do castelo, sentada conversando com algumas meninas. Sem pestanejar ele se dirigiu a ela.**

**-Hermione. Preciso falar com você. – Antes que ela pudesse dar uma desculpa, Harry a segurou pela mão e, juntos, se afastaram de lá, foram pra perto do lago.**

**-O que foi Harry? – Ela perguntou olhando diretamente pro lago.**

**-Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...**

**-O que?**

**-Você pode olhar pra mim? – Ela não o fez. – Hermione, por favor!**

**Hesitante, ela o olhou. – O que quer contar?**

**-Eu entrei no dormitório feminino pra falar com você...**

**Hermione abriu a boca. Ele levantou a mão pra que ela se calasse.**

**-Fui até seu quarto... – Ela tinha ar reprovador. – E li seu, eu li seu diário.**

**Ela arregalou os olhos. – Você, você... – Ela murmurou. – Você o que! – Ela gritou. – Não podia ter feito isso! Aquilo é íntimo sabia! Você não podia ter feito isso comigo... Você, ai Meu Deus... Eu não acredito. – Ela continuou falando preocupada.**

**-Hermione! Hermione me escute. – Ele a chacoalhou. Ela o olhou assustada. – Desculpe. – ele suspirou, seus braços ainda no ombro dela. – Eu quero pedir desculpas.**

**-Você não precisa... – Ela virou o rosto.**

**-Mas eu quero! Peço desculpas por entrar no dormitório feminino, por entrar no seu quarto, por ler seu diário e por te magoar...**

**-Do que está falando Harry? A culpa não é sua. **

**-Claro que é. Eu sinto muito, jamais foi minha intenção te ferir. Eu...**

**-Está certo. – Ela respondeu calmamente. – E também, me escute, não é sua culpa tudo isso que sinto. – Ela suspirou. – Só espero que um dia passe.**

**-Mione, eu gosto de você. – Ele começou.**

**-Eu sei. Você já me disse várias vezes, sempre me lembrando que grande amiga eu sou. – Falou amargurada.**

**-Preste atenção. Nunca foi assim... – Os verdes intensos dele se desesperaram. – O que sinto por você não é comparável com nada que conheço.**

**Os lábios dele buscaram o dela e Hermione sentiu o corpo se eletrizar, flutuar, velejar. Seu corpo e coração machucado precisavam daquilo... Porém não deixou por muito tempo que as sensações a vencessem. **

**-Não quero que sinta pena de mim! - Ela lhe deu as costas para sair rápido daquele lugar, mas ele a puxou para si a trazendo de volta.**

**-Eu não sinto! Por que sentiria? - Ele acariciou o cabelo dela.**

**-Não brinque assim, Harry. – Ela pediu com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não tenho forças pra isso...**

**-Estou falando sério. – Ele segurou com as suas mãos o rosto da garota. – Por que sentiria pena de você?**

**-Eu não sei... – Ela engoliu. – Me diga você.**

**-Olhe em meus olhos Mione. Veja o que sinto, sei que ainda pode, sei que pode ver através de mim. Não está enxergando o quando eu temo por você? O quando eu te quero bem?**

**-Eu não consigo ver nada. – Murmurou depois dos agonizantes segundos fitando Harry, ela fechou os olhos.**

**Com cautela Harry chegou mais perto de Hermione, que ainda estava com os olhos fechados. E com carinho levou os lábios até os olhos dela, secando as lágrimas. – Só queria que você ficasse o mais distante dessa guerra. – Ela abriu os olhos. - Só queria, talvez um dia, - Se eu sobreviver, pensou. - Ver você novamente. Você merece algo melhor que eu, alguém que você saiba que sempre estará presente em s...**

**Ela pôs um dedo em sua boca. – Você não pode escolher por mim o que devo ou não fazer. Sei, e muito bem, o que quero.**

**Ele assentiu. – Ainda acho que sua escolha foi errada...**

**-O tempo dirá. – Ela sorriu docemente. - Você confia em mim, Harry?**

**Ele assentiu. – Mas do que possa imaginar.**

**Fim**

**-----------**

**N/a.: Sabe o que é? É que eu não consigo fazer final, vamos dizer assim: 'triste' com H²... O que posso fazer?**

**Juro que vou continuar tentando, mas por enquanto... Espero**

**que tenham gostado desse final!**

**Obrigado pelos comentários! ****E nãodeixem de fazer umaautora feliz! Comentem,okay!**

**Beijo e Bye!**


End file.
